


to come home

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Domestic Nejinaru.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 92





	to come home

“I’m home!” Naruto announces, ditching his sandals at the door.

“Welcome home,” says Neji from the sofa, and Naruto slides his slippers on with a beam. He creeps up behind his boyfriend and smacks a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Neji recoils in horror. “What-”

“I love you, ya know?” Naruto says, ignoring the way Neji wipes at his cheek, shooting him a look of utter disgust. “Like, a _whole_ lot.”

Neji gives up on his cheek and looks at him with faint puzzlement in his eyes. “I love you, too,” he replies. “Quite a bit. But... what brought this on?”

Naruto vaults over the sofa back, landing sprawled on the cushions and grabs him in a tight hug. Neji squawks. Naruto ignores it. “It’s nice to come home to someone,” he says softly.

Deciding that escaping is a lost cause, Neji leans in, hmming quietly as Naruto kisses his bare, clean forehead. “Yes,” he says. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as **ftcoye** , where I take drabble prompts.


End file.
